gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hold On
Hold On ist ein Song aus der zehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Trio, und wird von Rachel, Santana, den New Directions-Zwölftklässlern und One Three Hill gesungen. Blaine verkündet, dass die Absolventen einen letzten Song zusammen singen wollen, woraufhin Sam Artie dazu einlädt, da sie seiner Meinung sind, dass ein Quartett um 25 % machtvoller als ein Trio ist. Dieser akzeptiert und die vier singen den Song in der Aula, wo ihnen die anderen Glee Cluber und Will zusehen. Die Szene wechselt zu Rachel, die den Song in der NYADA singt. Während Santana draußen vor dem Spotlight Diner dasselbe macht, sind One Three Hill im Bushwick-Apartment und singen dort den Song bei ihrer Bandprobe. Das Original stammt von Wilson Phillips aus ihrem Debütalbum "Wilson Phillips" aus dem Jahr 1990. Lyrics Tina (mit Zwölftklässler): I know this pain (Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?) Blaine: No one can change your life except for you Artie: Don't ever let anyone step all over you Blaine mit Zwölftklässler (Blaine): Just open your heart and your mind (Mmh) Sam mit Zwölftklässler (Sam): Is it really fair to feel this way inside? (Oh, oh) Kurt mit Dani und Elliott: Someday somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? Artie und Tina mit Zwölftklässler (Blaine): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Artie und Blaine mit Zwölftklässler (Blaine und Tina): (Tina: If you hold) (Blaine: Hold) (on) for one more day Blaine und Tina mit Zwölftklässler: If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Tina mit Zwölftklässler: Hold on for one more day Rachel (mit Gruppe): Mmh, you can sustain (Gruppe: You can sustain) (Oh, or are you comfortable with the pain?) Santana (Gruppe): You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (No, baby) You got yourself into your own mess (Rachel mit Gruppe: Ooh) Kurt (mit Dani): (Lettin' your worries pass) you by (Dani mit Gruppe: Lettin' your worries pass you by) Baby, don't you think it's worth your Kurt mit Dani und Elliott (Elliott mit One Three Hill): Time to change your mind? (No, no) Artie und Sam mit Zwölftklässler: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? Artie und Tina mit Zwölftklässler (Blaine): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Blaine und Sam (Tina): (If you hold) Hold on for one more day Blaine und Tina mit Zwölftklässler (Rachel): If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way (Things will go your way) Tina mit Zwölftklässler: Hold on for one more day Kurt mit Dani und Elliott (Santana): Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye (And say goodbye) Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry (Ooh-ooh) Artie und Tina mit Zwölftklässler (Kurt): (Blaine: Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change (No, no) Things'll go your way Blaine und Sam mit Zwölftklässler (Tina mit Blaine): (Tina: If you hold) Hold on (for one more day) Tina (Rachel): Yeah (Just hold on) (Blaine mit Zwölftklässler: Hold on) Hold on Don't you know? (Hold on) Artie und Tina mit Zwölftklässler (Blaine): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your (mit Dani: way) Santana mit Gruppe (Blaine): If you hold (Hold on) (Tina mit Blaine und Santana: For one more day) Santana mit Gruppe: Hold on Blaine, Elliott und Tina mit Gruppe: Hold on for one more day Cause it's gonna go your way Dani mit Elliott und Gruppe: Hold on for one more day Elliott und Kurt mit Gruppe (Rachel mit Sam): Things'll go your way (Things'll go your way) Dani und Elliott mit Gruppe: Hold on for one more day Trivia *In der Glee-Version wurde die Bridge geschnitten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Songs One Three Hill Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Dani Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Elliott Gilbert Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez